Papas armés jusqu'aux dents
by carthae
Summary: Lorsque la fille de Duo et Heero essaie de filer en douce, les MaxwellYuy décident d'appeler du renfort. Son petitami est sur le point de connaître l'enfer: sortir avec une fille qui a deux pères.


**Auteur original: **Moon (mettez après ffnet dans la barre d'adresse : /u/54917/)

**Titre original: **Shotgun daddies.

**Titre français: **Papas armés jusqu'aux dents (1).

**Traductrice: **Carthae.

**Bétalectrice: **Boubanath.

**Résumé: **Lorsque la fille de Duo et Heero essaie de filer en douce, les Maxwell-Yuy décident d'appeler du renfort. Son petit-ami est sur le point de connaître l'enfer: sortir avec une fille qui a deux pères.

**Couples**: 1x2 ou 2x1, suggéré, Helen Eldar à démontrer...

**Rating: **PG, à cause de quelques jurons de Duo…

**Commentaires**: Merci infiniment à Moon faery d'avoir permis que je traduise sa fic, même si ça m'a pris du temps, et merci à Nath d'avoir accepté mes caprices…

* * *

Au cœur d'une ville de banlieue paisible vivait une famille banlieusarde pas si paisible. C'était une famille relativement _normale_, du moins aussi normale que possible. Deux parents, une fille, un chat avec une portée de chatons, deux véhicules pas trop chers, une voiture de fonction et une maison à un étage, avec des moulures bleues et des fleurs qui bordaient l'allée. Dans l'arrière-cour de la maison se trouvait une cabane peinte en bleu clair et blanc, nid douillet entre les branches d'un large chêne. Des rideaux de dentelle couvraient les fenêtres, révélant qu'il s'agissait de la cachette d'une petite fille.

Une fenêtre située à l'étage, qui donnait directement sur la cabane, s'ouvrit. Les criquets crissaient, et, surplombant la scène, une demi-lune commençait à se coucher. Un raclement fit taire les sons de cette nuit paisible, alors que quelqu'un poussait sans ménagement une latte par la fenêtre, créant ainsi un pont entre la chambre et la cabane. Une tête se pencha, dévoilant de longs cheveux noirs et de mystérieux yeux violets où se reflétait la lune mourante.

En bas, Heero et Duo levèrent les yeux quand le bruit étouffé atteignit leurs oreilles. Soupirant, Duo reposa une assiette sale dans l'évier, s'essuya les mains, et se dirigea vers la salle de séjour. « Quel était le nom du gars avec qui elle sortait cette semaine, déjà ? »

« Eldar Johannes. » Heero replia son journal, acceptant le baiser que son mari plaça sur sa joue en passant. « Le dernier voit toujours son psy et son kiné. »

Duo jeta un coup d'œil discret au travers les rideaux, évitant soigneusement de se faire voir. « Un gars malingre ? Blondinet, camion vert ? Bâche brun-rouille, avec des pompons rouges sur le rétroviseur ? Plaque d'immatriculation S93-P5RV ? »

Des yeux bleu foncé se rétrécirent sous la réflexion, comme Heero comparait la description avec son fichier mental. « Oui. Revolver ou fusil ? »

« Fusil. Le camion a l'air costaud. »

* * *

Malgré ce qu'elle avait promis à Eldar, Helen Maxwell-Yuy n'était jamais tout à fait sûre de ce qui se passait dans la tête de ses pères quand il s'agissait des garçons. Tous deux l'encourageaient bien lorsqu'elle parlait de vouloir fonder une famille, et peut-être faire de la recherche à côté pour les Preventers.

Ils n'avaient pas l'air de comprendre à quel point c'est difficile quand tous les garçons à vingt kilomètres à la ronde sont morts de trouille à cause de vous. Elle avait tout tenté pour attirer les garçons, tout, sauf courir toute nue dans la rue. C'était sans espoir.

Helen avait eu de la chance quand la famille Johanes s'était installée en ville. Leur fils, Eldar, ne fréquentait pas son école, ne connaissait aucun de ses amis, même de loin, et il était assez nouveau dans le coin pour que personne ne l'ait prévenu à son sujet. En plus, il était mignon, dans le sens campagnard du terme, genre joueur de basket. Aussi désespérée qu'elle l'était, il aurait pu ressembler à l'arrière-train d'une vache, qu'elle aurait toujours tenté sa chance avec lui.

Elle lui avait dit que ses pères, malgré tous leurs exploits passés et leurs regards de tueurs, étaient juste de gros nounours. Elle lui avait montré leurs vieux albums photos où on les voyait déguisés en Fred et Daphné, personnages d'un vieux dessin animé, lui faisant remarquer au passage que le maquillage était sur le mauvais personnage. Elle avait même mis une jupe un peu provocante. Il avait _encore _fallu des heures de verbiage pour le convaincre de sortir avec elle. Son hésitation avait peut-être quelque chose à voir avec les collections paternelles de couteaux et d'armes à feu.

Eldar attendait au bout de la rue, juste à l'extérieur du périmètre sécurité, exactement comme ils l'avaient prévu. Il n'avait pas été très chaud pour venir la chercher lorsqu'elle avait mentionné les capteurs de mouvement à déclenchement automatique, mais un rapide coup d'œil sur ses jambes l'avait fait taire. Elle avait parcouru la moitié du chemin lorsque la porte de devant s'ouvrit, et que ses pères sortirent, armes en main.

'_Oh, **non !'**_

« HELEN SAKURA MAXWELL-YUY! RAMENE TES FESSES DANS CETTE PUTAIN DE MAISON _TOUT DE **SUITE !!!**_ »

Heero leva son arme à hauteur d'épaule.

Courrant comme une dératée, Helen se rua jusqu'au camion, plongea vers la portière côté passager et la claqua derrière elle, évitant de justesse de coincer sa queue de cheval qui lui descendait jusqu'à la taille. « Avance, mais avance ! » De bruyants coups de fusil résonnèrent quand Heero tira, brisant la fenêtre côté chauffeur et perforant la porte arrière.

Paniquant, Eldar appuya à fond sur l'accélérateur, avant de décamper le plus vite possible. Son rétroviseur arrière lui offrit une dernière vue des Maxwell-Yuy grimpant dans un 4x4 avec le logo des Preventers sur la capote.

* * *

« Zéro-Trois, réponds Zéro-Trois. »

**KRRR** « _Ici Zéro-Trois._ » **KRRR**

« Ici Zéro-un et Zéro-deux. Sommes sur la route 67, direction sud, sud-est à 125 km/h. Suspect châtain clair, 1 mètre 85 pour 70 kg. Conduit un camion Grayton 95. Bâche marron. Plaque d'immatriculation S93-P5RV. Demandons du renfort. Terminé. »

**KRRR** « _Le P'tit Diable a recommencé ?_ » **KRRR**

« Affirmatif. »

**KRRR** « _Ici_ _Zéro-Cinq, Zéro-Quatre et moi sommes en route._ » **KRRR** « _Zéro-Quatre demande que vous nous laissiez une part du gâteau cette fois-ci._ » **KRRR**

« On verra. »

**KRRR** « _Bien reçu. Fin de la transmission._ »

* * *

« Ils ont essayé de m'abattre ! » cria Eldar pour se faire entendre malgré le vent qui s'engouffrait par la vitre cassée. Il sortit de la route, passant par un champ de blé pas très haut, et éteignit les phares, sachant à moitié que ça ne les duperait pas, et espérant à moitié qu'il se trompait.

« Ils ne t'auraient pas tué ! » protesta Helen – assez raisonnablement, pensa-t-elle. « Seulement un peu estropié ! »

« Un _peu ?! _»

**

* * *

**

**KRRR** « _Zéro-Quatre au rapport. Je les file avec l'hélico. Le suspect roule sans lumière, et se dirige au sud-est, à travers le champ de Patterson. Il suit l'Epine Dorsale du Démon vers le Vacarme de la Nuit. Terminé._ » **KRRR**

« Reçu 5 sur 5. On les file. »

**KRRR** « _Ici Zéro-Cinq. Suis au Vacarme de la Nuit. Vais tenter une interception. » _**KRRR**

« Bien reçu, Wu-biquet (2). »

**KRRR** « _Duo, tu m'embêteras quand ce sera fini !_ » **KRRR**

« Promis ? »

**KRRR** « _Maxwell !_ » **KRRR**

« Lequel ? »

**KRRR** « _AAARRRGGHHHH- _» **KRRR**

**PFFFF…**

* * *

Par miracle, Helen et Eldar arrivèrent au club en un seul morceau. Chacun des ados soupira de soulagement lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le Vacarme de la Nuit. Sauvés.

Les basses faisaient trembler la piste de danse. Les paroles étaient pratiquement inaudibles derrière le bruit. Ça n'avait aucune importance pour Helen tandis qu'elle tirait sur la piste Eldar pour un slow. Ils avaient échappé aux parents et la nuit leur appartenait.

Quelqu'un tapa sur l'épaule d'Eldar. « Je peux…? »

Les yeux d'Helen s'écarquillèrent. Elle connaissait cette voix. « Oncle Wufei !? »

Eldar faillit mouiller son pantalon de terreur. « Oncle ? » Plus tard, il admettrait mort de honte à son psy qu'il avait couiné ce mot. Il se retourna lentement, espérant que ses genoux ne claquaient pas trop visiblement. Il se retrouva nez à menton avec un chinois vêtu d'un débardeur noir et d'une paire de jeans. Le tatouage d'un dragon avec une rose se voyait sur son cœur, mélangés à des caractères qui signifiaient, Eldar en était certain : « MEURS ! HAHAHAAA !!! », même s'il ne parlait pas un mot de chinois et le lisait encore moins.

Il fit la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser. Il essaya de se défendre.

« Essaya » étant le mot-clé.

L'adolescent blond prit son élan et visa la mâchoire de l'autre, mettant tout son poids dans ce coup. Ça lui fit _très _mal quand son poignet fut saisit au vol. Ça lui fit encore plus mal quand oncle Wufei se mit à serrer. Il sentit les os dans ses mains commencer à craquer tandis qu'ils étaient raclés les uns contre les autres. Comme Wufei augmentait la pression, la douleur supportable devint une agonie fulgurante qui remonta jusqu'à son épaule. Eldar fut à peine conscient de ses genoux s'effondrant sur le carrelage, et d'un faible cri étranglé qui lui semblait vaguement familier.

« Arrête ! _Arrête, _Oncle Wufei ! Tu lui fais mal! » Helen tapa futilement sur son dos. « _ARRETE !_ » Comme l'adulte faisait la sourde oreille, Helen recula et fronça les sourcils, ses yeux devenant plus bleus que violets dans sa colère. Négligeant le fait qu'elle serait interdite de sortie à vie après ça, elle visa et délivra un coup soigné sur le cou de son oncle.

**Bam**

Il tomba comme une pierre.

Elle attrapa le bras d'Eldar et le remorqua hors de la boîte de nuit avant que les inévitables renforts n'arrivent.

**

* * *

**

**KRRR** « _Zéro-Cinq à terre ! Je répète, Zéro-Cinq à terre !_ » **KRRR**

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

**KRRR** « _Le P'tit Diable l'a neutralisé. Vous n'auriez jamais dû l'entraîner à se défendre contre des militaires - les bombes lacrymo sont généralement suffisantes. _» **KRRR**

« Pas pour notre fille ! Putain de merde ! Est-ce qu'ils sont encore au Vacarme de la Nuit ? »

**KRRR** _« Négatif. Je sors Zéro-Cinq de là. Vous retrouverai dès qu'il sera sur pied. Zéro-Trois terminé. »_ **KRRR**

« Merde ! Zéro-Quatre, au rapport ! »

**KRRR** « _Ils descendent au centre-ville vers les 21 Rêves. Helen conduit. Le suspect paraît se planquer par terre, côté passager. Elle n'a pas encore repéré l'hélico, mais c'est seulement une question de temps. Terminé._ » **KRRR**

« Zéro-Deux est en train de – correction, Zéro-Deux _a déjà _reprogrammé tous les feux de signalisation pour les ralentir. Vous les coincez. Nous serons là dans trois minutes. Terminé. »

**KRRR** _« Compris. Zéro-Quatre terminé. »_ **KRRR**

* * *

Les 21 Rêves étaient un vieux bar du centre ville où l'on vendait des glaces. Les prix étaient exorbitants, le décor horrible et tout hormis les glaces était médiocre, mais Helen avait toujours aimé cet endroit. Il n'était certainement pas populaire, et le vieux couple de commerçants parfois plaisantait en disant que les Maxwell-Yuy étaient la seule raison pour laquelle ils étaient encore ouverts. C'était pratiquement vrai. D'eux trois, Helen mangeait le moins, et l'équipe de football passait pour des anorexiques en comparaison.

Malgré l'horrible déco jaune et bleu, les Rêves avaient une atmosphère apaisante. Helen installa prudemment son petit-ami dans un box, tandis qu'elle allait au comptoir lui commander un milk-shake framboise, certaine que ses mains étaient trop tremblantes pour pouvoir tenir une cuiller (3). La commande fut placée sur l'ardoise de ses parents, comme d'habitude, alors elle ne se sentit pas trop coupable pour le prix.

Eldar regardait fixement sa main, qui se recouvrait légèrement de violet, annonçant ce qui serait un très douloureux bleu. Quand il avait vu pour la première fois Helen et appris qui elle était, il avait pensé que sortir avec elle pourrait valoir le risque. Elle était belle, facilement la plus mignonne des filles en ville, presque riche, et drôle, aussi. Elle reposait confortablement sur cette ligne entre célébrité et anonymat, ce qui voulait dire qu'en tant que fille des sauveurs du monde, elle était reconnue, et assistait parfois à des événements médiatiques ; mais elle n'était pas célèbre au point de voir son nom étalé dans les journaux ou à la télé. Elle était la petite amie potentielle idéale. Ses parents ne pouvaient pas être mauvais _à ce point-là, _même s'ils avaient été des pilotes de Gundam. C'était là qu'il avait commis une erreur, une erreur qu'il avait comprise cette nuit.

Heero et Duo Maxwell-Yuy _n'avaient pas été _des pilotes de Gundam. Ils _étaient toujours _des pilotes de Gundam. Il avait supposé que parce qu'ils n'avaient plus leurs mécha et qu'ils n'étaient plus des hors-la-loi, ils n'étaient désormais qu'un peu plus dangereux que les autres parents. Il avait eu tort là aussi. S'ils n'étaient plus des hors-la-loi, c'est parce qu'ils _faisaient _la loi, et ils avaient assez d'amis hauts placés pour que personne ne remarque un ado qui serait simplement mort entre leurs mains. Maintenant qu'ils avaient une fille, ils étaient encore plus dangereux qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été, et il avait été assez stupide pour les mettre en rogne.

Il y avait au moins deux voitures, un hélico et une personne avec un moyen de transport inconnu qui les poursuivaient. Les Maxwell-Yuy étaient dans l'une des voitures. Ce qui voulait dire au total au moins quatre personnes, probablement cinq… et il savait exactement qui ces cinq personnes étaient. Les mains d'Eldar tremblèrent de plus belle. Il avait les 5 pilotes à ses trousses, et il ne pouvait fichtrement rien y faire.

Il n'avait jamais véritablement envisagé le suicide avant, mais il commençait à comprendre pourquoi certaines personnes le considérait comme la solution de la facilité.

Quand Helen retourna au box, elle trouva son petit-ami terré sous la table, roulé en boule et gémissant. Il avait craqué, et seulement après une heure. C'était, malheureusement, un scénario familier.

« Eld, mon chéri ? » cajola-t-elle, s'accroupissant et tendant la main comme s'il était un chat sauvage. « Eld, c'est bon. Ils ne sont pas là. Allez, sors de là… »

Avec hésitation, Eldar sortit doucement de sous la table, agrippant sa main comme une planche à la mer. Elle le dirigea de nouveau vers sa chaise, mettant le milk-shake froid dans sa main.

Helen continua de lui sortir des petits mots apaisants tandis qu'elle se glissait dans le box à côté de lui. « Shhh, tout va bien, chéri. Ressaisis-toi, tout va bien… » Derrière eux, la porte s'ouvrit, faisant sonner la cloche, mais Helen n'y fit pas attention. Elle était trop occupée à essayer de garder son petit-ami sain d'esprit pour reconnaître les pas réguliers de l'homme blond qui venait juste d'entrer. Il s'assit au comptoir, commandant un yaourt myrtille avec des noisettes. Même si elle l'avait remarqué, elle n'aurait rien pu y faire, étant donné le grand homme aux yeux verts assis dans la berline dehors, ou l'oncle Wufei rétabli, appuyé au chambranle de la porte, mâchonnant une cigarette au chocolat. Lui avait laissé sa moto au Vacarme.

Lorsqu'un 4x4 des Preventers se gara dans le parking pratiquement vide, les dés étaient jetés. Wufei hocha la tête alors que Heero et Duo passaient, offrant à Trowa un sourire déçu et une cigarette quand celui-ci prit son poste de l'autre côté de la porte.

Quand les cris commencèrent à venir de l'intérieur, partiellement étouffés par la porte, ils se sourirent encore une fois.

* * *

La porte claqua lorsque Heero et Duo escortèrent leur fille à l'intérieur de la maison. Ils avaient ramené Eldar chez lui et expliqué à ses parents – qui ne s'étaient même pas rendus compte qu'il était sorti – qu'aucune de ses blessures n'était sérieuse, et qu'ils paieraient pour les réparations du camion. Ni M. ni Mme Johanes ne protesta quand ils insistèrent pour repartir aussitôt. Au contraire, ils étaient plutôt soulagés de les voir partir.

En tant que parents, Heero et Duo étaient soulagés de voir leur fille saine et sauve à la maison. En tant que pilotes de Gundam, ils étaient déçus qu'Helen se soit faite capturer si facilement. La chasse entière n'avait duré qu'un peu plus d'une heure et demi, sans compter la « petite discussion » qu'ils avaient eue avec Eldar aux Rêves, qui avait pris une bonne demi-heure et pas moins de trois tentatives d'évasion, voire quatre si l'on compte aussi son évanouissement.

Dès qu'ils furent rentrés, Helen courut vers sa chambre. Elle avait pleuré sur le chemin du retour, et son parfait maquillage était irrémédiablement barbouillé. Sa face de panda ne l'empêcha pas de s'arrêter à mi-chemin dans les escaliers et de se retourner vers ses pères, des larmes dans ses yeux violets. « Je vous déteste ! Je vous _déteste_ ! Tous les deux ! Pour toujours ! Je vous pardonnerai jamais ! _JAMAIS !_ » Sanglotant, elle courut jusqu'à sa chambre, claquant la porte aussi fort qu'elle le put.

Duo soupira, regardant la cage d'escalier au cas où Helen déciderait de redescendre et de leur parler comme une adulte, ce qu'il ne s'attendait pas à voir avant quelques années encore, mais bon… un parent ne peut jamais être trop prudent. « Tu réalises qu'elle va nous détester pour toujours et ne jamais nous pardonner jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, pas vrai ? »

Heero haussa les épaules en même temps qu'il ôtait son fusil. « A son âge, je serai plus inquiet si elle nous aimait aveuglément. »

Autre soupir du père à la natte. Il leva la tête pour regarder le plafond, qui tremblait sous la force des pas rageurs de sa fille, son épaisse natte traînant au sol sur une bonne dizaine de centimètres. « De toute façon, je voulais être au calme cette semaine… »

* * *

**Derniers petits commentaires :** Ahah! Fini! Enfin, pas tout à fait... Moon faery m'a dit qu'elle envisageait de faire une suite. Si vous avez des commentaires, des encouragementsà faire passer à l'auteur, j'essaierai de les envoyer en anglais à Moon Faery. Vous pouvez aussi avoir envie de m'envoyer des commentaires sur la traduction (ça m'a pris un temps fou, je sais... j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de critiques négatives). Pour ça, review!

* * *

1/ Pour la traduction du titre, vous pouvez ne pas être d'accord. Shotgun daddies en anglais, c'est un jeu de mot. Littéralement, cela veut dire: papas au fusil. Cela fait référence à une expression anglaise, shotgun wedding le mariage forcé (en clair: on pointe un fusil sur toi pour que tu dises oui). De plus, dans le texte, Heero et Duo vont préférer prendre leurs fusils plutôt que leurs revolvers, parce que cette arme est plus puissante. C'est pour ça que je voulais dans le titre l'idée d'une arme puissante, même si je n'ai pas pu mettre le mot fusil. Un autre titre possible aurait été «Papas passent par les armes».

2/ Le texte original parle de «Wu-bear». Bear: l'ours, qui a une connotation à la fois grincheuse et mignonne. J'ai préféré traduire par un nom affectif ridicule (biquet), plutôt que de laisser tel quel, ou de traduire par autre chose qu'un nom d'animal.

3/ Avant de sortir de vos gonds en disant que cuiller ne s'écrit pas comme ça, je vous signale que cuiller peut s'écrire de deux façons: cuiller ou cuillère. Moi, je l'écris comme ça, libre à vous de préférer l'autre.


End file.
